Klaine Drabbles
by KlainerFangirl18
Summary: Just some drabbles about Kurt and Blaine. Rated T right now, just in case, but trying to keep the rating in check. This is bound to become an ongoing story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters in Glee, any of the music on Glee that I mentioned in here, or any of the actors on the Glee. I just own Glee merchandise. (If I did own it, there would be so much more Klaine.)

**Me:** Hey so this is my first story posted on here! I'm still pretty new to fanfiction writing, period though (though I've read a lot), so please be nice.

**Kurt:** They will, I'm sure.

**Blaine:** Yah, so Kurt and I get fluff? Yay! ^_^

**Kurt:** Wow, Blaine. Really?

**Blaine: **You know you love it when we get fluff, Kurt! :-D

**Kurt:** *blush* Yes, I kind of really do.

**Me: **So, yah, ANYWAY, these are just some drabbles I did. They're kind of long *sweatdrop* and I guess they kind of have an ongoing storyline, but the words are just random words suggested by my friends. It was a challenge, but I did it! I'll probably add on gradually, so yay! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Moving<strong>

Kurt Hummel watched his boyfriend lug the last box of theirs into their new apartment. It wasn't terribly huge, only one bedroom, one bathroom, plus the kitchen and living room, but it was pretty good for two students. They both had jobs and classes on top of that now, so they were joyous they were moving in together as they'd actually get to see each other this way. The jobs, though, were mainly to help with the rent, even though their parents were helping out too. Kurt couldn't wait to unpack everything and decorate a little. He felt so lucky just moving in with Blaine, though. This was their first apartment. It was a _home_. _Their_ home. Blaine came over to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"You thinking about all the things we'll be able to do now, _without_ being scared of parents walking in?" He teased, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt giggled, but shook his head. "_No,_ I'm thinking about how this is our home…. I love you Blaine."

"And I love you Kurt." Blaine kissed him softly and pulled away. He looked over the seas of boxes. "Our home... Now we get to unpack all the stuff for _our_ home."

"Haha," Kurt fake laughed. "Oh, the joys of moving!"

**Puppy**

Blaine Anderson had always wanted a dog for as long as he could remember but, for reasons unknown to him, his parents had never allowed him to get one. So, after he and Kurt had moved in together and were celebrating Blaine's birthday for the first time in their new place, when he walked into the small space to see the cat loving Kurt being licked to death on their couch by a small Jack Russell Terrier puppy with a bow around its neck, well…. He couldn't but squeal with delight. Kurt noticed this and, blushing, looked up. He said a quick "happy birthday, Blaine" before being happily mauled again by the little dog in his lap.

**Hatred**

The one thing that Kurt could honestly say he hated were the few days Blaine would come home to their small apartment and find Kurt crying on their bed, or when Blaine would come home and sit down on their couch and cry. These days always went the same way. They would go off to work or class and _someone_ would say something – usually along the lines of rainbow jumper, or fag, or something much worse – that would cause either or both of them to just breakdown at the end of the day. But no matter how hard it got, they always knew that they had each other.

But the one day that Kurt experienced the most intense hatred of his life was when he came home from class one day to find Blaine sobbing on the couch. He quickly went over to comfort him and asked what had happened, only to find out that Blaine's dad had called Blaine a fag after the dark haired boy admitted that he was going to ask Kurt to marry him. Kurt knew Blaine and his father had never been on excellent terms after Blaine had come out, but he was surprised at the words spoken. As Kurt held Blaine, he decided he had never hated anyone more than he hated Blaine's father right then. But he realized that he had also never been happier after realizing what it was Blaine was going to do that had caused his dad to say what he had.

**Love**

Both Kurt and Blaine decided they had never loved before they loved each other. Every little crush before was nothing. All that mattered was that they had each other **now.** And they found something they loved about each other more than anything else, and could easily state when they fell in love. For Kurt, he loved the way that Blaine was so confident and courageous and seemed to always know exactly what to say at exactly the right moment, and he had fallen in the love the moment he grabbed Blaine's arm that first moment on the staircase in Dalton. He makes that clear by saying almost every chance he gets, "I grabbed your arm, Blaine, _yours._ Out of all the boys passing by me at that moment that I could've asked…I chose you. And I can safely say that was the moment that I fell in love with you."

Blaine knew that he loved how Kurt was just…everything. Like how'd he never wear the same outfit twice or how he'd zig just when Blaine would think he'd zag. It's the same trait that makes Blaine want to never miss anything and insures he won't. Blaine also knew that the moment he fell truly, deeply in love with Kurt was when Kurt sang Blackbird when Pavarotti died. Something about that performance – how it was so emotional and heartfelt – it made Blaine feel as though he had finally found the something missing in his life and was left wondering how he had ever lived without it. And it was love that make Kurt say yes when Blaine proposed. That love made the world a little brighter.

**White**

It was not that Kurt hated the color white in a color scheme for a wedding. Actually, he thought it could be very tasteful if done correctly. But when Blaine suggested Kurt wear a white suit for their wedding, Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste. There a few moments of silence and an exchange that went something like:

"Blaine…. Wedding gowns are white…."

"Yah, so?"

"…Don't you think that may be, oh I don't know, assigning obvious gender roles?"

After Blaine finally got Kurt to calm down enough to let him explain, Blaine assured him he wasn't trying to assign gender roles. He explained that the color white could stand for pureness of the heart and soul and in that context, Kurt was the purest person he knew so he should wear white. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the other boy's reasoning and leaned over their kitchen table to kiss him on the lips. Pulling away, he added:

"Blaine, white is almost always perceived as a semblance of virginity though, especially when worn by the member of a bridal party." Going to lick the shell of Blaine's ear he continued, "And I'm no virgin. I think we both know that."

Blaine gulped. "Yah, but Burt doesn't."

**Cloud**

One of Kurt's favorite memories was from the first summer that he and Blaine were together. Blaine had gotten them a picnic lunch and they had gone and eaten in the park. Then, after all the food was gone, they had lain on the ground and watched the clouds. They pointed out shapes to each other and laughed. Kurt had never been so happy. So when Blaine apologized for having such a simple and (cringe) cheap date, Kurt merely kissed him on the cheek and assured him that nothing could ever had been so perfect.

**Flying**

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's reaction the first time they ever flew on a plane together. He was perfectly settled in his seat, ready for another plane ride (only his third), when he looked at Blaine. The curly haired boy was gripping the chair's arms tightly and his eyes were wide. Kurt stifled a giggle at the scared but irresistibly cute expression on his fiancée's face. The fashionable boy managed to pry the other's off the chair and into his hand. Blaine looked at him, the same expression still on his face. Kurt smiled gently.

"Blaine, honey, are you scared?"

Blaine just looked down. "I've only flown a few times. Flying still freaks me out a little."

"Well, don't worry. I'm right here with you," Kurt reassured him. He leaned in closer to the dark haired boy. "You want to know a secret?"

Blaine nodded.

"I've flown lots of times."

"But Kurt, I know for a fact you've only flown a few times."

"Oh, yes, those times. But you're forgetting the other times."

"What other times?" Blaine looked suspicious.

"The times I feel like I'm flying just because I'm talking to you, or you've touched me, or when we're in bed together and you make me —" Kurt leaned over and whispered the rest in Blaine's ear.

Blaine blushed crimson.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So, yep, first chapter of drabbles! I feel like the last one was the weakest, but I don't know.

**Blaine:** You did great! So sweet and fluffy! And yay! I finally get a puppy! Thank you, Kurtie!

**Kurt:** Um… it wasn't really my doing. Oh well, you're welcome, Blaine. *smiles and hugs Blaine*

**Me:** Oh, okay then. *sweatdrop* Well…I only wrote the story…. Anyway, (with that sad excuse for humor) thanks for taking the time to read this if you did and please review. That would make my day! And please be gentle. Remember: New writer and new to the site. Thanks! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Whee! I 3 Glee! I'm never going to say the disclaimer!

**Kurt:** *bitch glare* Honey, say the disclaimer.

**Blaine:** Jessica, he's scaring me. Please say the disclaimer.

**Me:** Okay, calm down Kurt, I was only kidding. I was going to say it. I really was.

**Kurt:** Then say it.

**Blaine:** Please.

**Me:** okay, okay, I do NOT own Glee, the characters in Glee, any of the music on Glee that I mentioned in here, or any of the actors on the Glee. I just own Glee merchandise. (If I did own Glee, it would probably be considered the Klaine show, but it would have a better name of course). Are you happy now Kurt?

**Kurt:** Yes, actually.

**Blaine:** So, are we going to get fluff again?

**Me:** Yepadoodles!

**Blaine:** OH YEAH!

**Me:** Yep, and angst. Now let's start!

**Blaine:** Wait, what do you mean angst? Jessica, what do you mean? JESSICA!

**Me:** *ignore*

**Kurt:** …

**Safe**

Kurt never felt more secure than he did when he was wrapped in Blaine's arms, especially when they were in bed and Blaine would be fast asleep yet would still have Kurt securely in his loving grip. Kurt would snuggle closer to the other boy, enjoying the warmth and safety of the arms around him.

It was this exact security that made Kurt take initiative in the morning to make sure it lasted as long as it could.

Blaine woke up smiling, slowly opening his eyes to find his fiancée's kissing his cheek. "Mmm, good morning, Kurt."

"Morning, honey." Kurt smiled as he nuzzled Blaine's neck and started kissing it lazily.

Blaine grinned sleepily. "Mm, Kurt, as much as I am loving this, I have to get up and get ready class."

"Oh, class can wait." Kurt straddled Blaine's hips, and licked Blaine's jawline.

"Actually, it can't—" Blaine started. Kurt took this opportunity to attack Blaine's mouth with his own and do something _very_ interesting with his tongue.

Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. "On second thought, class can totally wait."

Eventually Kurt did get those arms wrapped around him again.

**Family**

Blaine, from the moment he and Kurt had gotten together, could picture them getting married and having a family together. He was getting one of those, for they were getting married just a month from then, but he was not quite sure about the latter.

The question about Kurt wanting a family still hung above their relationship. They had never _seriously_ discussed it, and Kurt had never said he didn't want to adopt kids one day, but he had never said he wanted to either. But Blaine needed to know, so he thought up a plan.

Kurt walked into the living room where Blaine was watching TV, holding a few documents in his hand after said 'plan' was carried out.

"Blaine…. I found these adoption forms on the dresser."

Blaine directed his attention to his fiancée. "Yah, um, I put them there."

"I kind of guessed that, but why?"

"Kurt, I…I want to start a family with you. I love you. I've imagined us raising a family together ever since we first became boyfriends. I don't mean we should necessarily think about adoption _right_ now, but after we're married I think we could at least start considering it." Blaine bit his bottom lip nervously.

Kurt stared at him, tears starting to form in his eyes, before nearly tackle hugging him. Blaine grunted in surprise. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Kurt stressed the word and hugged him tighter. "Of course I'll think about adopting with you, Blaine Warbler Anderson!"

Blaine laughed. "So I take it you're serious? You really want this?"

Kurt simply looked at him. "Yes," he stated seriously. "I love you."

Blaine smiled.

**Apologies**

The first real fight the couple ever had after starting living together was so bad that by the time Kurt stormed out, ignoring Blaine's cries for him to wait and come back, neither of them knew what had even started the fight; they just knew it had gone from one subject to another. But both of them knew what caused Kurt to walk out. The argument had ended something like this:

Kurt yelled. "If you feel that way, you pigheaded, insecure moron, maybe I should just leave!"

Blaine yelled back. "Maybe you should, you careless flirt! I know I wouldn't regret it if you did!"

"Fine, then I will!"

After storming out, Kurt had gone and sat on the stone steps in front of their building before gathering himself enough to want to face Blaine. He walked into their apartment, with eyes red crying and feeling like a little kid, to find Blaine sobbing on their couch . He walked and sat next to him. Blaine wiped his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

"Neither do I," Blaine's voice was hoarse from crying "I'm just so sorry, Kurt."

"I am too. I didn't mean anything I said. I was being stupid."

"I was too. I'm so sorry. I love you, Kurt." Blaine stared down at his hands which were clasped in his lap. "I'm sorry; I've never been good at apologies."

"It's okay Blaine. Neither have I. But you…you make me want to be good at them for the times when I'll need to apologize. I want to be good at it, because I never want to lose you. Ever. I almost lost you **now**, and I couldn't bear it. I need you." Kurt choked on the sob he was trying to hold back.

"Kurt, it's okay. You'll never lose me. I know how you feel. I feel the same way. But we're okay. We're going to be okay. I love you so much." Blaine wrapped his arms around his love and whispered reassuring words.

"I love you too," Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "We're going to be okay," he whispered.

**Chocolate**

It was a rarely known fact that both Kurt and Blaine were chocoholics. You could never tell because they were in perfect shape and it wasn't like every time you saw them eating they were eating something with chocolate in it either, but they did always have chocolate in their lockers during high school and when they moved in together there was always some form of chocolate somewhere in the apartment. Even when choosing a wedding cake they could think of nothing but chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate. That was one thing that they could completely, a hundred percent agree on.

But Blaine had never loved chocolate more than when he came home one afternoon and found Kurt lying on their bed covered in only chocolate.

**Unification**

At Kurt and Blaine's wedding, surprisingly not did Burt give a touching speech but Finn did too. Burt gave them his blessing and talked about how Blaine was really the best thing to happen to Kurt.

"You know," He started, looking at the couple. "My son Kurt…he is one of the bravest, most inspirational people I've ever known. When he came out to me, well, I wasn't surprised. I had basically known since he was five. All he wanted for his birthday was a pair of practical heels." Everyone laughed and Kurt was blushing. "All I ever really worried about, though, was whether he would find someone as braves as he was and that deserved to be with him. For a while he was alone. He didn't smile as much…and then he met Blaine." Burt looked at his new son-in-law. "It seemed everything was easier for him to deal with after that because he had someone to go through it with. Even when they were just friends, Blaine was one of the best things to happen to Kurt. I still remember when Blaine came to me and talked about giving Kurt "the talk" because he was worried. Little did I know that same boy would soon become my little boy's boyfriend. You can guess how suspicious I was after that." Everyone laughed at the awkward story. Kurt looked at Blaine dumbstruck then put his face in his hands.

"You cause that?" He whispered.

Blaine nodded sheepishly but then looked at Burt pleadingly. Burt cleared his throat.

"But when they were finally boyfriends, then I saw Kurt truly happy. Now, well, they're married, and I know that Kurt is always going to be that happy. And I know that while Kurt is gaining a husband, _I'm_ gaining a son. Welcome to the family, Blaine." Everyone raised their glasses before drinking to the couple. "You take care of my little boy, okay?" Burt looked pointedly at Blaine.

"Of course, sir." Blaine assured.

Burt laughed. "Call me Burt."

The Finn stood up. He looked kind of awkward but he smiled.

"Hey, so I'm Finn, Kurt's brother, well step-brother, but I really just think of him as my brother. Anyway, um, I was trying to think of what to say and honestly, for a while it was pretty clichéd. But I decided that all I really need to say is that I'm really happy for you guys. While what you guys have may not be typical, I think we all know that it's real. I haven't always treated you as kindly as I should've, but I care about you and I can see how happy Blaine makes you. So…I wish you the best. And Blaine, dude, welcome to the family. Take care of Kurt. Because if you don't," He motioned to Puck (who was in attendance with the other former members of the New Directions) with one hand. "Puck and I will seriously kick your—"

"Okay Finn, that's great." Kurt quickly interrupted him and motioned for him to sit down.

"But Kurt, I'm not done—" Finn started but Burt pulled him down.

"Finn, you're done." Burt said and Finn sat down.

Everyone raised their glasses again. Kurt and Blaine thanked everyone for attending, and everyone went to dance and party.

As Blaine and Kurt danced during a slow song, Blaine spoke softly.

"Those speeches were great. Even Finn's." Blaine said.

"Oh, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"But they all had a point. We're part of each other's families. And now…we're going to be our own family." Blaine gave Kurt a kiss that seemed like a promise more than anything. "Je t'aime, mon amour."

Kurt smiled, giggling softly at the use of French, and made sure to respond in the same language. "Je t'aime aussi, l'amour."

After a moment Kurt smirked. "It really does sound better in French."

Blaine laughed in agreement. "Yes, yes it does."

**Me: **I hope that didn't seem to short…

**Blaine:** No, it's good. *hugs Kurt* I'm so sorry I said anything mean to you Kurt. I love you.

**Kurt:** *hugs Blaine back* It's okay. I'm sorry too. I love you too.

**Me:** I don't know why you're apologizing to each other for something I wrote.

**Kurt:** You make us feel guilty. *turns to Blaine* But it looks like someone listened to the song.

**Blaine:** *starts singing Single Ladies* IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULD'VE PUT A RING ON IT!

**Kurt:** *joins in* WO-OH-OH, WO-OH-OH

**Me:** Well, they're distracted now.

**Blaine:** CHOCOLATE! Yum!

**Me:** *sweatdrop* Did you guys not notice the adoption story?

**Blaine:** Oh yeah, Kurt will you become a parent with me?

**Kurt:** I thought you'd never ask. *kisses Blaine*

**Me:** Why did I bring that up? Anyway, thank you for reading (if you did) Please review! I'm going to probably do a Christmas chapter that will be up tomorrow, the 25th, or the 26th. So if you review please let me know (I'll probably do it anyway), and suggest words (they can be any word. They do not had to directly Christmas related). I ALWAYS NEED WORDS! Always! So feel free to suggest away. (drabble ideas too, are welcome). Thank you! OH, and I will be going to Disneyland over the next week (we leave on the 26th sometime) and I do not know if I will be taking my computer so my updates will probably be a little unpredictable with updating. I will try my hardest though! And I will take my notebook and work on it when I have the time! Thanksh yous!

(And the French is based off my very vague knowledge of the language and google translator so I'm hoping it's correct. Translated it should be:

Blaine: "I love you, my love."

Kurt: "I love you two, love.")

**Blaine:** WAIT, I just noticed something…

**Me:** Yes Blainers?

**Kurt: **Blainers?

**Me:** It's a nickname. You like?

**Kurt:** I like it a lot. I'm going to use it from now on!

**Me:** Anyway, what Blainers?

**Blaine(ers):** I just realized that Kurt and I had implied smex twice in this chapter.

**Me:** …

**Kurt:** Yah, he's right. We did!

**Me:** Yes…Yes you guys did. Can I go to bed now?

**Blaine/Kurt:** Yah, okay. We're newlyweds. We've got other stuff to do anyway. *Blaine winks at Kurt*

**Blaine:** I'll keep you safe in my arms all night, Kurt. *picks Kurt up and carries him into their bedroom*

**Me:** *sigh* …Goodnight. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters in Glee, any of the music on Glee that I mentioned in here, or any of the actors on the Glee. I just own Glee merchandise. (If I did, Darren Criss and Chris Colfer would be WAY more featured on the show if you know what I mean. ;-P )

**Blaine:** That was easier than I expected it would be. I thought there would be more bitch-glaring.

**Kurt:** It's probably because she hasn't updated for a while because she was gone, so she feels guilty.

**Me:** Yeah, that's just about right.

**Blaine:** Oh yeah, how was your trip to Disneyland?

**Me:** FABULOUS! I stayed up from 6 in the morning to 1 in the morning every day. I have so much Disney related stuff, and had so much fun. Thank you for asking, Blaine.

**Blaine:** Kurtie, Kurtie, WE should go to Disneyland. Please? Pwetty, pwetty please?

**Kurt:** ...Blaine…Unless our parents help pay for it, we can't afford it. But I would love to go!

**Blaine:** *pout* It's no use saying that if we can't go.

**Me:** If you want, I can write a story….

**Blaine:** THANK YOU!

**Kurt:** Calm down Blaine. But thank you, Jessica.

**Me:** Yeah, no problem. So as you can guess, I will probably be writing a fic where they go to Disneyland (probably with a road trip and the other characters), so if you would like to see that happen please let me know if you review.

So please excuse the horrible mistakes I made in the last chapter. I posted it at about 1 in the morning. So I beg forgiveness. And I didn't know you couldn't do the heart symbol on here. I tried (in the last disclaimer) and it didn't work. Oh well, I guess it's live and learn.

And also, I WAS in Disneyland since last Friday (but now I'm back!) so that's why I've been very M.I.A. (Missing in Action). So please forgive me for that.

**Blaine/Kurt**: You're forgiven!

**Me:** …

**Kurt:** What now?

**Me:** I was talking to the readers. OH, and these stories are going to be the Christmas/New Year's themed. :-)

**Blaine:** Yay!

**Kurt: **What did you get me, Blaine?

**Blaine:** Well… *starts blabbering*

**Me:** *ignores* Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>Tie<strong>

The first Christmas that Kurt and Blaine were a married couple, Kurt worried about what to get Blaine for Christmas even _more_ than he had before. It seemed to him that there was even more pressure than before. Kurt knew he was probably making it up in his head, but he still couldn't stop those feelings.

He mentioned the problem to Blaine one evening when they were in bed. Blaine looked at him for a minute and then smiled a grin that could've rivaled the sun's brightness, and chuckled.

"Oh, honey, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. You're adorable. I love you, and I'll be happy with anything you give me because it _comes_ from you. I love you so much, Kurt!" He kissed Kurt sweetly before wrapping his arms around him and reaching to turn off the lamp on his side of their bed so they could sleep.

"I love you too, Blainers." Kurt whispered. He tried to sleep but couldn't. Although he thought what Blaine said was sweet and maybe a little clichéd (he still thought it was terribly romantic) and he really wanted to take stock in it, be he did still worry that his gift was going to be absolutely amazing.

But he knew when he saw the red and blue striped tie with the Hogwart's crest on it, that it was PERFECT for Blaine. Of course he got some other gifts, but that…that was the perfect one for Blaine. It was so reminiscent of the ones that they wore at Dalton, but he also knew that Blaine was still a closet Harry Potter fanboy, so the tie that was similar to the ones worn by Harry and friends at Hogwarts, and even better because it had the crest, was just the perfect gift ever. (He could still remember when Blaine had finally told him about his obsession and the story about how he had freaked out when he discovered that the Dalton tie looked like that.)

And on Christmas day (they had gone home to Lima to see their families) when Blaine opened his gift to find his tie, Kurt couldn't help but smile when Blaine let out the loudest fanboy squeal he had ever heard in his _life._

**Blanket **

On Christmas morning Kurt was looking forward to having a Christmas morning where he could sleep in with Blaine and then have the afternoon full of Christmas Day activities. They were at the Hummel-Hudson house (after they had gotten married, or even engaged, Blaine's family had basically cut off all contact so they didn't even _think_ of going there), and even though Kurt knew that Finn acted like an over-excited 5 year-old on Christmas day he hoped that since they were now in college, Finn would act a little more...composed.

But what Kurt didn't expect was _both_ Finn and _Blaine _freaking out. He certainly expected Finn coming running down the hall shouting that it was Christmas, but when Blaine started jumping on their bed and saying over and over "It's Christmas, it's Christmas, wake up Kurtie, wake up" with puppy dog eyes and looking absolutely adorable . Kurt wondered what he must've been like as a little kid. But then he realized that there's must not have been any change between older Blaine and little Blaine at this moment.

Kurt glared at Blaine sleepily and then drew the blankets over his head. Blaine started bouncing up and down again before Kurt finally conceded defeat and agreed to get up. He started to head out of his room when he felt Blaine wrap the comforter around his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, love." He whispered against Kurt's skin.

**Candy**

Blaine's favorite candy ever (besides chocolate) was candy canes. He waited literally all year until he could have the delicious striped candy. So when the time of year finally came where he could actually _find_ the sweet, Kurt found him sucking on one almost 24/7. After a while, it got to the point where it bugged him because he barely got Blaine to kiss him during the day. Summoning all his courage one day, he went right up to Blaine and stuck his mouth over the half that was protruding from the curly haired boy's mouth, meeting his lips with his. It ended in a kiss in some sorts and Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt pulled back.

"I can see why that's your favorite candy. I have to say though, I think I've found mine." Kurt winked at him, and Blaine choked around the treat in his mouth.

**Clock**

On New Year's Eve, while Kurt and Blaine were at a friend's party, Kurt couldn't find his other half as the clock started to get closer and closer to 12. As the new year was approaching quickly, Kurt started to freak as the other boy was nowhere to be seen. He rushed through the surprisingly crowded room and still could not see the other boy. As the crowd started to count down from 10, he finally found him.

Blaine was cornered in the corner by another guy who was about two inches from kissing him. Blaine was struggling and tried to avoid the stranger's lips but it seemed hopeless. Kurt stormed over there, pushed the random boy away, and slapped him while wearing the most intense bitch glare he could remember ever giving. He then turned to Blaine, and crashed their lips together by pulling the curly haired boy's lapels right as the clock stroke twelve. Pulling back, Blaine smiled thankfully at Kurt before glaring at the stranger who was still standing near them, surprised. "Thank you," He whispered.

"Happy New Year, Blaine. And remember, you're _mine,_" Kurt whispered back. "I love you." He smiled.

**Kiss**

Kurt could honestly say that he had favorite kisses in his life, all of which were of course with Blaine. And this was the list, as stated on the page in his journal (in no specific order) :

1. The kiss that started their whole relationship, after Blaine confessed to him, in the common room in Dalton.

2. The kiss in the auditorium the night that they had sex for the first time.

3. The underwater kiss when they had first gone swimming together during their first summer together.

4. Their first kiss under mistletoe during their first Christmas together.

5. Their first New Year's kiss.

6. Their first anniversary kiss.

7. Their first kiss in their new apartment when they first moved to New York.

8. Their first kiss as a married couple.

9. Their kiss after Blaine had put the adoption forms on the dresser.

10. Their kisses when Blaine and Kurt had graduated.

But Kurt could honestly say that there were new kisses always added to the list (he would usually add the best to his list). Such as the first time they kissed underneath the mistletoe as a married couple. That one was definitely added to the list, especially because of the things that transpired later that evening because of it. Kurt knew, though, that he would just _die_ if Blaine ever saw the list.

Kurt added a new kiss to the list on New Year's Day when they had gotten ready for bed finally at 3 in the morning. He had added it, and then mistakenly left the book open on their bed when Blaine called from the bathroom after a shower to ask if he could bring him his pajama pants. Kurt grabbed them, took them to Blaine and then used the restroom. Blaine had evacuated the small room so Kurt could have privacy. He walked out, toweling off his wet hair, and found the open diary. Wondering what it was he started to read the 'top kisses' list. Kurt came out a few minutes later to find him reading the list and the notes added and immediately blushed. Demanding that Blaine give it back to him, which Blaine did quickly, Kurt buried his head in the other boy's shoulder when he hugged him. Chuckling, Blaine stroked the older boy's hair.

"I'm about to die from embarrassment and you're laughing?" Kurt's voice was muffled.

"I think it's adorable. I mean, we're still young, so of course we're still going to be silly romantics…but Kurt, I think that's something you're _never_ going to grow out of and I hope you never do. I love that you keep that list. I think it's the cutest thing ever, and it's nice to know that you're still like you were when I first met you. You're still hopelessly romantic, and adorable, and beautiful, and cute, and you still love me, and you still love _kissing_ me." Blaine tipped Kurt's head up from his shoulder so he could kiss him deeply. Kurt moaned, and buried one of his hands in the curly hair.

_I'm definitely going to have to add this one,_ Kurt thought.

**Morning**

Mornings had never been Kurt's favorite things. The morning after New Year's was always the worst though. He usually stayed up till 3 in the morning each year even though he always knew it was just going to cause him grief New Year's Day. And after he had turned 21, it had gotten worse. That first New Year's when he was married to Blaine though, he had barely drunk anything, and yet he still woke up feeling tired and hung over. Then he turned over in Blaine's arms and remembered why exactly he felt that way. It had been around one when they were going to get into bed, but then he remembered the list, the kiss, and then what the kiss had _led_ too that had caused them to stay up a 'little' later than they had planned. He blushed. Blaine stirred at the movement in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning, sweetie. Do you know what we had?" Blaine smiled deviously.

"Uh…what?" Kurt honestly seemed a little scared of the answer.

"The first rounds of sex of the year." Blaine winked and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh lordie, Blaine." Kurt hid his face in the pillows and Blaine chuckled. Kurt could honestly say that that was one of the best mornings he had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Phew, done! I just wanted to get this done and up before midnight, and ouchie, it ran away from me.

**Blaine:** It's good. Maybe you should wait to post this until EXACTLY 12:00. The first story of the year?

**Me:** Uh-huh, that's what I was thinking, but then I wanted this to be the last thing I posted in 2011. Besides it wouldn't be the first story of the year. Only the first_ chapter_.

**Kurt:** Oh, good point. WAIT, so Blaine, it never said what you got me. What _did_ you get?

**Blaine:** I got you that Marc Jacobs sweater that you wanted, among other things.

**Kurt:** Oh sweetie, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Me:** Oh that's sweet Blaine. You didn't even need my help. Well, for Christmas, I'm getting you a trip to Disneyland! :-)

**Kurt/Blaine:** YAY!

**Me: **And this story, dear readers, is my late Christmas gift from you! Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Please review. And by-the-way, Blaine, those sweaters are expensive, how did you afford it?

**Blaine:** Uh…. Yah, that's what I wanted to talk about, do you happen to have, I don't know, about a hundred dollars?

**Me:** Uh…. I don't give loans.

**Blaine:** Please! PLEASE!

**Kurt:** ….

**Me:** *ignore* Please review, dear readers. It means so much to me. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to shout them out! Love you guys!

**Blaine:** PLEASE, JESSICA, PLEASE!

**Me:** *ignore*

**Kurt:** Blaine, baby, it's okay. Let it go. She's just going to keep ignoring you.

**Blaine:** But-but-but…

**Me:** *ignore*


End file.
